


Gourmet Meal

by Chiapeto



Category: SITSC - Fandom, Seduced in the Sleepless City - Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom, 眠らぬ街のシンデレラ | Seduced in the Sleepless City (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chihaya Koda - Freeform, F/M, SITSC, Seduced in the Sleepless City, Voltage Inc, voltage inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiapeto/pseuds/Chiapeto
Summary: Your birthday party plan didn't go as you planned but it turned out better than you thought...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My debut fanfic posted for the first time on my tumblr in 2013,

Today is Chihaya’s birthday. For his birthday gift, I had been planning a surprise home-cooked dinner. I was so distracted at work most of the day trying to decide what dishes to prepare. Finally I decided to call it a day and head to the market. It’s fall and the store was filled with pumpkins of all shape and sizes. I decide on a sweet pumpkin soup as the appetizer. I head to the meat section and think of the best cut of beef available. The main course would be filet mignon in madeira sauce with arugula salad, the bitterness of the leaves would match well with the sweetness of the sauce. And for the grand finale, a molten chocolate cake. I always wanted to try to make one, since I had it at a fancy restaurant. I was so surprise when the melted center spilled out of this ordinary looking cake as soon as I dug in. I wondered if Chihaya had ever had it. I felt inspired to cook since I met him. He made good food sound so simple to cook and my efforts so far have been positive. I wanted to show him how far I come. Time was ticking and I dashed out of the store. I really wanted to surprise Chihaya for his special day and as soon as I got home I laid all the ingredients on the kitchen counter. As I get started on the pumpkin, my mind drifted to this morning and the unusual way Chihaya woke me up…

All I remember were light kisses near my earlobes and his sweet voice calling me. I was barely conscious, half asleep, half awake, in a dreamworld of my own but in this one I could feel the warmth of Chihaya’s hand as he slipped it into my nightgown and ran it up legs. I struggled to open my eyes and all I was able to register was the darkness and stillness of the dawn yet to break. My mind drifted back to sleep but just then I could feel Chihaya’s hand move up and start to gently massage my soft mounds. Chihaya called my name softly into my ear once again and my heart started throbbing with desire.

“Chihaya…” I mumbled quietly, barely awakening myself from my slumber. He moved his lips down to the back of my neck, gently laying kisses there, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. At the same time he moved his body closer, wrapping my back with the warmth of his body, his hot breathing down my neck and his hard member caressing me.

I couldn’t help but let a gasp of surprise. ”I see my darling is finally awake… you know, it’s my birthday today and I could not wait for my present ….” is what Chihaya said before he slowly ran his hand down my body. He started to rub my sensitive spot with his middle finger, just enough for me to let out a loud moan muffled by the pillow where my head was resting. “Let me hear you …” - Chihaya teased while his fingers worked his magic on me. I was still half asleep, grabbing the bedsheet in a fistful, trying to contain my breathing. Both of us were enveloped by the warmth under the duvet covers, in contrast to the cool air in the bedroom. In a way it heightened the sensations of pleasure emanating from my core. It was quiet throughout the house, which made our heavy breathing and panting hard to ignore. The sound of Chihaya’s finger plunging in and out of something very moist was enough proof that I was getting wetter by the minute.

“ You …are so….oh…"

” Chihaya, please …”

” Hm… I can’t hear you?”

” Please….” I begged

His lips were next to my ear and I sensed a smirk forming in his lips right before he wrapped both his arms around me and penetrated me from behind. The feeling was fast and intense. He was embracing me, holding me in place tightly so he could move at his pace while I tried to stay in place by grabbing the edge of the mattress. Our muscles were contracting in rhythm with our breathing, which was speeding up by the minute. I was not fully awake and didn’t realize when he got on top and started to fiercely pump into me….

BRIIIING!

Just then my cell phone rang.

“Hey, it’s Satsuki!"

“Oh… h… Hi Satsuki, what’s up!?”

“Are you alright? Did i catch you at a bad time?”

“Oh…. hahaha, not at all”(why am I feeling so embarrassed as if I was caught in the act! It’s all inside my mind dummy!)

“So you know it’s Chihaya’s birthday and I thought we should get together tonight for some drinks at the VIP room. Make sure you come over later with him ok!?”

” Yes of course! We will be there!”

” ok, see you later then!”

I hang up the call, still blushing from my earlier very naughty daydream. I put the pumpkin pieces on a tray and let it roast in the oven while I moved onto the dessert and salad sauce.

By the end of the afternoon I had the soup ready and the cake baking in the oven. When I finished seasoning the filet mignon, I realized I just had enough time to set the table and take a quick shower. I quickly covered the table with crisp white linen and set it with the necessary utensils, a wine bottle and glasses and a simple vase with calla lillies.

I get done with shower as fast as I can and as I am putting on my underwear I hear the timer in the oven go off. I run to take the cake out. As soon as i opened the oven door, the aroma of the baked chocolate permeated throughout the house. At the same time I hear the front gate creaking open and peek over the side of the window to see Chihaya heading in big strides towards the front door.

"Oh darn! He is early today of all times!"

I get flustered and start to panic. “What am I going to do?…”

i am only wearing my black lacy underwear and grab the first thing I see around the kitchen, a pink apron sitting on the chair by the countertop. It was a long, above the knee length apron that barely covered my chest, exposing the top and sides of my breasts as well as part of my bottom, leaving most of my back exposed. I let my hair down, and head to the front door where Chihaya is standing just about to take off his shoes. I breathe in and out trying to calm my nerves.

“ I’m ho… "

He sees me standing at the entry barely clad with anything. His eyes momentarily goes wide with surprise and then he relaxes into a smile.

” …. Home…”

” Welcome home Chihaya!”

I greeted him with a big but shy smile, palms clasped in front, trying to play it like nothing is unusual about the way I am dressed up, if this could be called being dressed at all. I was sure I was blushing vigorously.

Chihaya takes his shoes off without taking his eyes away from my mine, then he slowly approaches me, and kiss me lightly in the lips, pulling me close to him by the waist, my arms, in turn, wraps around his. I could feel his big warm hands touching directly the skin on my back and I felt my heart was going to leap out of my chest.

” Hm that apron looks really good on you"

” Mnn…Thanks ….”

Chihaya moved to kiss me again, more passionately this time but I stop him before we both get lost in the moment. I put both my hands on his chest and look him up through my lashes, trying to catch my breath before speaking.

“ Chihaya, I prepared a special birthday dinner for you, why don’t you relax, take a shower and make yourself comfortable while I get the main dish ready?"

“Oh? This is a nice surprise! You shouldn’t have …”

Chihaya leans closer to me once again and steal another passionate kiss. Damn it, that kiss made me want to forget dinner altogether so that I could get lost into those piercing eyes of his. It’s Chihaya who has the strength to pull away.

“Ok, I will get myself ready for dinner then.”

He pauses and sniff the air in the house.

”Hm, it does smells very sweet all throughout the house…”

Chihaya smiles widely and reluctantly let go of me and heads to the bathroom. I quickly go to the kitchen to prep the main course. I was so giddy, I could not contain a big smile.

I thought about changing into more appropriate apparel but the way Chihaya looked so pleased just now only emboldened my resolved to keep myself clad to a minimum, just for tonight…

While I warm the soup, I cook the filet mignon to medium rare on a heavy iron pan. One of the perks of living with such a great cook like Chihaya is the wide array of high quality cooking equipment at our disposal at all times. When the meat is done, I set it aside to rest while I mix the juices from the meat with the madeira wine, butter and stock for the sauce.

Just as I’m finishing up, Chihaya comes out of the shower wearing nothing but pj pants, chest bare for all to see. I turned my head at the sight of his muscular chest and pretended to be busy with the salad. Oh the restraint I was practicing at the moment was unbelievable. All I could think about was running my fingers across the lines of his masculine body. Noticing my reaction (and probably all that is going on in my mind) Chihaya approached me, smiling while teasing me once more.

"I didn’t think there was a dress code for this special dinner ."

Still keeping my eyes on the arugula salad, I picked a leave and played with it around my mouth.

”You are the birthday boy, you can wear whatever you want…”

I probably failed in keeping my poker face since Chihaya had an ever bigger smile across his face when I stole a quick glance at him. He seated himself in the dining table and helped himself to the wine.

"You really know my tastes, thank you for picking my favorite wine and preparing this delicious dinner"

I just smiled, happy with how Chihaya noticed all the small details. 

“You are welcome. You haven’t tasted anything yet though”

Meanwhile I poured the pumpkin soup in a bowl. I could see the steam rising above the gold liquid. I topped it with a spoonful of cream fraiche, and proudly brought it to him.

” For the appetizer I made a pumpkin soup with cream fraiche, I hope you like it!“

” Wait!”

I stood frozen in front of him, bowl still in hand.

” What’s wrong?”

” Nothing is wrong. Just….turn around for me.”

” Huh? Oh Ok…”

I slowly twirled around.

“ Stop!”

I stop halfway my turn and Chihaya grabs my waist and pull me down on his lap. 

“Chihaya! What are you doing? How can u eat with me sitting in your lap?”

“Feed me”

I blushed.

” O…ok, since you are the birthday boy I let you get away with it this once…”

“I am really liking being the birthday boy today!”

Chihaya smiled, holding my waist with his right hand, while he rested his left on my knees and opened his mouth as big and wide as he could.

God, he has the most luscious lips ever. I couldn’t help chuckling at his cute behavior. While holding the bowl, I picked the spoon I had set up earlier with my other hand, and scooped a spoonful of the soup into his mouth. Chihaya tasted the soup around his mouth.

"It’s so aromatic, pumpkin is in season, a great choice. Is that nutmeg I smell as well?"

“Yes, only you would pick on such delicate flavors!”

"More please…”

I was so happy Chihaya liked the soup. I scooped another spoonful. I was so distracted this time that some soup ended up spilling on top of my chest on the way to Chihaya’s mouth.

“Ops.."

Before I could react, Chihaya grabbed my wrist, and lowered his head towards the droplets barely visible above the apron. He gently licked the trace of liquid that had run down towards my cleavage, his eyes were closed and his tongue moved slowly and deliberately over my skin, making my heart flutter like there was no tomorrow. One lick………two licks…….

“Hm hm, I was not going to waste the soup you carefully made me, we should reconsider not using a bowl…”

I could hear my heartbeat drum in my ears, and got up from his lap.

” Um… I think it’s time for main course! “

” Oh… Already?”

I went in and out of the kitchen with the main dish in hand. I was acting silly, no doubt, but I focused on getting through dinner. Not only I was hungry but i also worked hard on it, or so I was telling myself to keep my shyness at bay. This time Chihaya pointed me to sit in his lap, facing forward to the dining table.

"It’s my turn to feed you, sit here”

I complied with his demand and sat gently on his lap. He picked the fork and knife, wrapping me around his strong arms. I could feel the muscles of his chest tensing and relaxing against my back every time he tried to cut into the meat in front of me. He picked a thin slice and dipped it in the sauce before bringing it to my mouth.

“ Hm, not bad”

I said pleased with myself. Chihaya did the same and let out a satisfied moan after he finished tasting his slice. We both enjoyed the tender and juicy meat melting in our mouths. It was such an intimate experience to be sharing the same food while feeding each other. Even though we exchanged no words but only smiles and glances here and there, it was comfortable.

By the end of the dish I was helping myself with the salad, completely oblivious of my nakedness, when I felt Chihaya’s lips on my back, kissing the valley of my backbone, unhurriedly, down and back up. I stopped chewing the food in my mouth.

“ Oh, it’s dessert time!”

I hurriedly stood up clumsily from his lap. Chihaya let out a chuckle.

” Don’t make me wait!”

I quickly walked into the kitchen, and paused in front of the marble island where I had set up the chocolate cake, still warm on the tray. I put a hand on my chest, closed my eyes and took a big gulp of air, in a miserable attempt to stop my heart from pounding.

(What am I supposed to expect dressed like this!)

I thought to myself, not sure if I liked it or felt embarrassed about it anymore, torn between my naughty and naive self .

Before I could collect my thoughts and bring the dessert to Chihaya, I felt his presence right behind me. He whispered next to my ears as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

“ I was wondering why it was taking so long…"

” Oh Chihaya , sorry, I…”

As soon as I turned to face him, he automatically pressed his lips onto mine, in a passionate kiss, just where we had left off in the entry foyer.

” I could not wait for my dessert, so I just came here to see if you needed help"

” You sure are impatient today…”

That is all I could muster before he covered my mouth with his lips again, his hands pinning my arms to my sides.

“I like the way you are wearing that apron, you should do it more often… I especially appreciate seeing you move about completely oblivious of how cute you are with not much on”

The force of his next kiss pushed me backwards, making me lean towards the countertop. Just then, Chihaya set his hand on top of the counter to balance himself and accidentally slammed his palm on top of the tray, his fingers digging into the middle of the cake, dipped into the molten chocolate center.

“Aah… Look what have I done to your beautiful cake."Chihaya made a sad face while looking at his chocolate covered fingers. I attempted to divert his attention.

“Oh don’t worry about it, its not a big deal…”

Just then, I did something that even surprised me. Out of the blue, I held his wrist gently and pulled his hand towards my face, and started to lick his fingers, one by one, the bittersweet taste of the melted chocolate spreading into my mouth. After licking his thumb, I moved onto his index finger and realized how erotic this felt when I started to feel butterflies in my tummy. This was further confirmed when my eyes met Chihaya’s which were burning with desire.

Before I could finish what I started, Chihaya tore the apron that did such a poor job at concealing my figure. He moved his hand over my breast, spreading the thick dark sauce as far as his fingers could reach while his other hand pulled my head into a fierce kiss that took my breath away.

"Chihaya what …”

“You have no idea what you are doing to me!"

That is all he could whisper while we caught our breaths, before resuming back to all the crazy kissing. He slowly moved his lips to my neck, leaving soft kisses there before lowering his head to lick around the mess he had made with his sticky hands, sucking hard on the peaks.

"Ah Chihaya!"

“You taste so good, I can’t help myself. “

Chihaya then paused to bring his two fingers into the smushed cake. I saw him scoop a generous amount of the gooey center which he brought in front of my eyes. He just smiled before proceeding to draw a line from the middle of my chest down to my belly button.

"it would be a shame not to finish this cake… Stay still”

Chihaya whispered before he started to follow the line he just painted in my body with his tongue. All I could do was lose myself in lust, to the incredible sensation of his mouth running down my skin. His breathing was as erratic as mine, when he paused briefly halfway down.

“You don’t mind if I do this…”

As he approached my belly button he didn’t stop there. He kneeled in front of me and as he pulled my panties down with both his hands, his mouth continued the path down. Once devoid of my last piece of clothing, his hands lifted one of my legs up his shoulder.

“No …. Chihaya"

” You don’t really mean it, do you?”

Yes i didn’t. I tried to hold myself up by holding the edge of the marble counter because my legs were turned into jelly as Chihaya licked and sucked without mercy. I was gripping the counter with so much force that it would have crumbled into powder by now if it was not made of stone. I couldn’t hold any longer.

"Chihaya!”

It was then that he inserted two fingers and continued to work until a wave of ecstasy washed over me. Chihaya stayed still until the throbbing of my muscles subsided, I knew there was a smirk forming on his face as he leaned his cheek against my belly. I ran my fingers through his thick hair, still panting from all the work out.

Then without a word he stood up and picked me up in a princess carry into our bedroom. He sat on the mattress and gently sat me on his lap. He followed the sweet gesture with an ever sweeter kiss.

“You are delicious tonight”

I cupped his cheeks with both my hands, hovered my lips just above his lips and licked the chocolate bits around his mouth.

“And so are you…”

I stood in front of him while he discarded his pants to the side. He took my hand while he seated himself comfortably against the pillows propped against the headboard, prompting me to straddle between his legs. I didn’t tear my gaze away from his eyes while I lowered myself, engulfing his hard member. We both let out a moan as we became one and closed our eyes in anticipation of a long pleasurable night…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately you forgot all about the other guys at the VIP lounge who were waiting for you the whole night and you were the target of much teasing the next day ….


End file.
